


Histories

by mercredigirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Diaspora, Gen, Slavery, Transatlantic Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Saltzman always sets the same homework assignment: <em>Your family in the 1800s.</em></p><p><strong>Strong warning for reference to the transatlantic slave trade.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Histories

For the others, family history homework assignments mean digging up old scrapbooks of yellowed photographs, or old Bibles with names in faded ink on faded leaves.

For Bonnie, it is a crumpled receipt on paper that’s near to falling apart, snatched off Stefan Salvatore on an angry night where he protested, ‘Those were amongst Katherine’s effects when we claimed them.’ She said a lot of angry words that evening, and she stands by them. Katherine had no claim to that receipt or to the item marked on it.

It hurts to look at it, a physical pain that shames her and floods her stomach with a trembling heat. _From George Bennett, landowner_ , it reads, _to Miss Katherine Pierce of Atlanta, gentlewoman._ A ticket of sale, made out because a sorceress turned chattel exchanged glances with a demoness, one hot afternoon in a yard that stank with the vileness of humanity. _One Emekan Bennett, twenty years of age, mother of two_ , a slave and lady’s maid and witch.

Bonnie’s history does not begin in 1864 Virginia. All her records are destroyed, but when she watches power course through Grams she knows she has her roots intact. Her anger is powerful; but her _self_ , that person whose power is inherited, the Bonnie whose foremothers were witches – that Bonnie is all the stronger.


End file.
